Benny
Benny (ブノワ Bunowa, Benoît in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates and an ally on the Conquest and Revelation Routes. He is voiced by Shigeo Kiyama in the Japanese version and by Imari Williams in the English version. Profile Born as a commoner in Nohr in a farming village, Benny became a border guard for the kingdom and works often with Charlotte. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a son named Ignatius. Birthright Benny appears briefly in Chapter 14 as the Avatar and the Hoshidan army launches an assault at the Border Walls. Defeated by their army, Benny is forced to retreat and is not seen for the rest of the Birthright route. Conquest On Chapter 13, the Avatar's army arrives at Cheve to stop the rebellion. The sounds of battle eventually waken Benny and Charlotte; Charlotte is angry at the Chevois for disturbing her sleep while Benny is indifferent to the raging battle. After a short misunderstanding by the Avatar, Benny attempts to tell them that Charlotte wanted to "kick their asses", but is quickly hushed up by her. Benny follows along with Charlotte and joins the army. Revelation After hearing the Avatar stopping Xander and Ryoma from clashing at the Destroyed Town, King Garon sends Benny and Charlotte alongside Silas to Port Dia to stop the Avatar. During their battle, Benny meets Elise who politely says hello to him. He is surprised when she calls him a softie as he is used to others being intimidated by his appearance. After asking if Benny would like to join the Avatar's army, Benny accepts, hoping to meet other kind individuals in the army like Elise. Personality Despite his fearsome looks, Benny is a gentle giant. He cares for the well-being of his comrades and has a soft spot for animals. Benny appears to be reserved, as he usually speaks short sentences. However, it is revealed that he has difficulty conversing with others and usually creates awkward moments, especially with his son. It is also shown that he is slightly afraid of ghosts. Due to Benny's intimidating appearance, it often creates ill (and usually exaggerated) rumors about him, which often causes curious people to ask him if he had ever performed such feats. Although he usually ignores them, he sometimes feels hurt from them. Benny also creates charms to help him in battle, as shown with his supports with Hayato and Oboro. His birthday is March 24. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 13 - Uprising/Revelation Chapter 14 - Orders Lance - C |Item=Steel Lance (Conquest only) Iron Lance (Revelation only) }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 14 - Light Scatters |-|Normal= Lance - C |Item=Beast Killer (Dropped) Javelin }} |-|Hard= Lance - C |Item=Beast Killer (Dropped) Javelin }} |-|Lunatic= Lance - C |Item=Beast Killer (Dropped) Javelin }} *In Guard Stance with Charlotte, stats shown are resultant stats Xenologue 20 - Heirs of Fate 6: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates Class: |70% |60% |0% |65% |15% |45% |75% |45% |} |75% |60% |0% |65% |10% |45% |75% |50% |} |70% |60% |0% |60% |15% |40% |75% |45% |} Max Stat Modifiers | 0 | 0 | 0 | -3 | 0 | +3 | +1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Nyx * Charlotte * Selena * Beruka * Camilla * Effie * Peri * Felicia * Mozu * Azura * Elise * Rinkah (Revelation only) * Oboro (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Keaton * Arthur * Hayato (Revelation only) * Ignatius * Shigure (If Benny is his father) * Kana (If Benny is his father) Overall Base Class Benny sees competition from Effie, who is recruited much earlier in Conquest (though both are recruited in the same chapter and start on near equal footing in Revelation) and has had a chance to grow better in comparison. Where Effie is a much more physically offensive unit with high Strength and Speed growths/caps, Benny serves more as an absolute wall, sporting not only high HP and Defense growths compared to Effie, but also very respectable Resistance growths. This comes at the cost of his Speed being atrocious, requiring the aid of Speedwings to get it anywhere near Effie's, let alone other units. His Strength, Skill, and Luck growths are otherwise average. Though he is likely to start on lower ground than Effie in Conquest, he can soon enough trump her in terms of Defence. Benny's personal skill is Fierce Mien, lowering the Avoid of enemies within 2 spaces by -10. Though it works for support purposes, this effectively gives Benny a free +10 hit, letting him wield many of the lower-accuracy Lances and a lot of Axes much easier than any other unit. Benny starts off as a Knight and comes with its two skills. From this class, Benny can promote either into a General or a Great Knight. It is highly recommended to promote him into a General first, as Benny's poor Speed growths will result in him getting doubled by almost every other unit in-game. From the General class, Benny can learn Wary Fighter and Pavise. Wary Fighter will immediately prevent enemies from doubling him. Although it has the double-edged effect of him being unable to double, Benny's speed is poor to the point where he is unlikely to double other enemies without massive amounts of aid only possible in Revelation, so this skill usually has a place on his skillset. Pavise allows him to shave physical damage even better due to his high defense growths with a good chance to activate often. From the Great Knight class, Benny will learn his only offensive skill, Luna. He can also learn Armored Blow to have him tank incoming physical attacks even better. Combined with Pavise and high Defense growths, Benny should be taking very little physical damage overall. Secondary Class Benny's secondary class is the Fighter class set. From the Fighter class, Benny can learn HP +5 to be able to endure more attacks if needed. He can also learn Gamble to increase his critical hit rates, although it will drop his hit rating by 10. However, due to his personal skill, this accuracy loss is negated and allows Benny to have normal accuracy with the critical hit bonuses. From the Fighter class, Benny can promote to either Berserker or Hero classes. From the Berserker class, Benny will enjoy a +15% critical hit rate bonus, but suffers from having the growths of a tank in a glass cannon class. The most important skill from this class is Axefaire as unless he gets an A+ Support with Hayato in Revelation, all of Benny's promoted classes can wield axes in combat. From the Hero class, Benny can learn Sol to recover lost HP and Axebreaker to better deal with enemy axe users. Buddy Class Benny has only one additional class set, and this is derived from Hayato, who is only available on the Revelation route. Arthur and Keaton provide no new classes to him. *'Hayato' - Hayato offers Benny the Diviner class set and its promotions the Onmyoji and Basara classes. Benny cannot take advantage of the Onmyoji class as his poor Magic prevents him from using it. However, Benny can take advantage of the Basara class, as he is not forcefully limited to using tomes and can use Lances in combat. From this class, Benny can learn Rend Heaven to deal with high-Strength foes and Quixotic. Although most enemies will already have a high hit chance on him due to his poor Speed, Benny's high Defense ensures most of these attacks will not deal any damage. It will also increase his activation rate of Luna/Rend Heaven, although he should be wary of fighting opponents that also have offensive skills on them. Marriage Options *Female Avatar - The Avatar's secondary class will determine what class Benny can access if he marries her. Due to Benny's defensive build, secondary classes like the Shrine Maiden or Oni Savage can allow Benny to learn from its promoted forms, the Priestess and Oni Chieftain, Countermagic and Counter respectively to make Benny even more dangerous by making him an extremely formidable wall. Renewal will also provide a form of HP recovery outside of Sol. *'Peri' - Peri offers Benny the Cavalier base class set. Since one of the Knight's promotion options is the Great Knight class, Benny can learn skills from the Cavalier and Paladin classes. From the Cavalier class, Benny can learn Elbow Room to deal more damage out in plain tiles and Shelter to grab any stray allied units in the attack range of the enemy. From the Paladin class, Benny can learn Defender to increase all of his stats, although this will eventually wear out over time. He can also learn Aegis and will combine well with his Pavise to have him shave damage from all sources of attack. *'Oboro' - Oboro offers Benny the Spear Fighter base class set. From this class, Benny can benefit off Seal Defense to weaken an opponent's defense for others to take advantage of. From this class, Benny can promote into the Spear Master or Basara classes. Since Keaton and Arthur do not give Benny any new classes and Hayato already provides Basara from the Diviner class, Benny should be expected to have an A+ Support with Hayato. Regardless, Benny can still take advantage of the Spear Master's skill set. Seal Speed allows him to weaken an agile foe, mostly working for supporting other units to weaken the targeted enemy as Benny should usually sport Wary Fighter and his personal skill lowering their avoid. Lancefaire will work well due to the Berserker's Axefaire skill and the fact that his Conquest class sets make heavy use of both lances and axes, though if choosing only one faire then both promotions of his base class can A rank in lances, this skill maximizing his potency with said weapons. Quotes Refer to Benny/Quotes. Possible Endings Benny - Gentle Giant (強面の重騎士 kowamoteno jūkishi lit. Scary-faced Heavy Knight) : Benny returned to his hometown village and was assigned to train new soldiers in combat. He never reported for duty. Instead, he lived out his days in the forest, frolicking with his animal friends. ; Benny and Charlotte : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Benny and Elise : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Benny and Felicia : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Benny and Oboro : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Benny and Rinkah : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring and they loved one another well. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Benny is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * Etymology Benny can be a diminutive of names such as Benoît, Benjamin, Benedict, and Bernard. Benoît is a Catholic French male given name. The name is the Old French word for "blessed" and is the equivalent of Benedict. Trivia * Benny shares his English voice actor, Imari Williams, with Fuga. * Benny was voted as the 13th most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Charlotte Artwork.png|Artwork of Charlotte and Benny from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter Cipher Benoit 2.jpg|Benny as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Benoit.jpg|Benny as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a General. Benoit confession.jpg|Benny's confession scene. Benoit portrait.png|Benny portrait. Benoitavatar.png|Benny's official Twitter icon FEF Benoit My Room Model.png|Benny's Private Quarters model. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters